Alltagsträume
by Stromi
Summary: Die Aufgaben eines Generals hat sich O'Neill vielleicht ein wenig anders vorgestellt. Glücklicherweise hat er immer seinen Colonel zur Seite. SJ.


**Disclaimer: **_Ich glaube, es war Paramount Pictures. Oder das Ding mit dem Löwen. Kann auch anders gewesen sein, mir gehört es jedenfalls nicht und ich will es auch gar nicht haben, nur ab und zu ausleihen. _

**Autor's Note: **_Meine erste SG-FF, bitte seid gnädig. Ich hoffe, ich habe alle Namen und Begriffe richtig geschrieben. Die Fangemeinde selbst scheint sich da nicht immer einig zu sein. Und hiermit gebe ich offiziell zu, erklärter S/J Shipper zu sein! Hach, ich mag diese hoffnungslosen Romanzen einfach... (Ja, und irgendwann denke ich mir mal einen anderen Aufhänger als ewiges Berichte lesen aus. –Insider-) Viel Spaß! _

* * *

**Alltagsträume**

Im Inneren des Cheyenne Mountain Komplexes war es immerzu Nacht. Das Militär hatte tief in den Berg gegraben, um einen geheimen Militärstützpunkt zu errichten, der die Tageszeiten auf der Oberfläche nicht kannte. Hier hießen sie „zwölfhundert", „Mittagspause" oder „Alarmbereitschaft."

Sinn machte es da, das grellweiße, künstliche Licht entlang der Tunneldecken ab 22 Uhr ein wenig zu dämmen um auf diese Weise den Soldaten ein Zeitgefühl vorzugaukeln, dem sie vertrauen konnten. Einige von ihnen waren eine Woche und länger stationiert, ohne die Basis nur einmal kurzzeitig zu verlassen. Die grauen Wände, die massiven Feuertore und die immer gleich strukturierten Stockwerke bis in die Tiefen des Berges waren denkbar schlecht geeignet, um dem bedrückenden Gefühl des Eingesperrtseins und der Klaustrophobie zu entgehen. Trotzdem gewöhnte man sich irgendwann daran.

Die Männer und Frauen hatte ihre eigenen Methoden, um mit dem Alltag auf dem Stützpunkt umzugehen. Einige brachten von zu Hause bunte Bettwäsche mit, um wenigstens im Schlaf dem militärischen Einheitsgrau zu entgehen. Andere stellten Fotos ihrer Freunde auf die kleinen Kommoden oder versteckten in ihren Spinden ein Bild, das ihnen ihre kleine Tochter gemalt hatte. „Daddy, wir lieben dich", stand in krakeliger Kinderhandschrift darunter und ganz am Rand hatte jemand geschrieben: „Miss you, Darling."

Nichts von diesen Andenken war erlaubt, aber bei einer Spind- oder Zimmerkontrolle kniff der Sergeant öfter mal ein Auge zu. Nicht zuletzt, weil er sonst auch seinen General hätte zurechtweisen müssen, der es sich in seinem Büro halbwegs gemütlich eingerichtet hatte.

Unter George Hammond war das Arbeitszimmer des Kommandanten immerzu penibel aufgeräumt gewesen, die Büroutensilien lagen ordentlich sortiert auf dem Schreibtisch, die amerikanische Flagge stand gebügelt in der Ecke, ein Bild des Präsidenten hing an der Wand, das Air-Force Emblem direkt daneben. Das rote Telefon stand griffbereit neben der Basis internen Rufschaltung und kein Staubkörnchen nistete sich auf dem Aktenschrank ein.

Jetzt waren diese Einrichtungsgegenstände noch immer zu finden – aber unter General Jack O'Neilll hatten sie ihren Platz getauscht. Der Präsident wachte nicht mehr mit kühlem Blick über sein rotes Telefon und den Raum, weil er in einer Schublade des Aktenschrankes verstaut worden war. Die Stars and Stripes hingen ein wenig zerknittert vom Fahnenmast, da eine große Golftasche daneben gegen die Wand gelehnt war. Der General spielte kein Golf – zumindest hatte ihn noch keiner dabei beobachtet, aber es ging das unbestätigte Gerücht, dass niemand einen weiteren Schlag als O'Neill beherrschte, wenn das Sternentor aktiviert wurde.

Auf dem Schreibtisch lag so einiges in einer speziellen Ordnung, die nur ein „Brg. Gen. J. O'Neill" durchschauen mochte, wie ein Bronzefarbenes Schild vorne auf dem Schreibtisch den Rang und Namen des Rauminhabers verkündete. Ein kleiner Kaktus hatte einen Weg auf den Aktenschrank gefunden und der Blumentopf hinterließ braune Abdrücke, wenn man ihn verrückte.

Beinahe war es schon verwunderlich, warum kein ausgestopfter Fisch über dem Militär-Emblem die Wand zierte oder ein mit Bier gefüllter Kühlschrank angeschlossen war. Aber wahrscheinlich wären diese Einrichtungsgegenstände auch dem General zu weit gegangen und er hatte sie verbannt, wie alle anderen persönlichen Gegenstände, die vielleicht noch auf seinen Charakter hingewiesen hätten. Ein Bild von Charlie hätte er ohnehin niemals mit Beherrschung ansehen können. Der Rest war Aussagekräftig genug, um was für einen Menschen es sich bei dem General handelte und man tat gut daran, sich nicht mit ihm anzulegen oder ihn zu unterschätzen.

Das Licht in der Basis täuschte schon Nacht vor, und die Gänge wirkten wie eine mäßig beleuchtete Straße in der Dunkelheit. Einzig das Büro und im Torraum war es noch hell, das Stargate selbst prangte wie ein schweigendes Mahnmal. So oft Jack schon auf den Ring gesehen hatte, so oft ihm ein Wissenschaftler das Prinzip schon versucht hatte zu erklären, war der General doch jedes Mal wieder fasziniert von der mythischen Ausstrahlung der Symbole entlang des Sternentores. Unzählige Male war er durch das Gate gegangen und es fühlte sich trotzdem immer wieder furchtbar an, wenn der Körper in vier Dimensionen verzerrt wurde, Moleküle mit irrwitziger Geschwindigkeit durch das All rasten und am anderen Ende wieder genau so zusammenfanden, wie sie zusammengehörten.

Die ersten zehn Sekunden nach dem Durchgang waren die schlimmsten, denn es war lausig kalt. Selbst ein Wüstenplanet vermochte nichts gegen diese Art der Kälte auszurichten, wenn eine Lichtjahre lange Strecke zurückgelegt worden war. Dagegen half noch so viel Erfahrung mit dieser Art des Reisens nichts, der Schock blieb immer auf gleiche Weise erschütternd.

O'Neill seufzte und wandte sich vom Fenster seines Arbeitszimmer ab, seinem Sessel hinter dem Schreibtisch zu. Ja, es war kein sehr angenehmes Gefühl das Stargate zu passieren. Aber dennoch hätte der General tausendmal lieber seinen Körper in jedes einzelne Atom zerreißen lassen, als an die lästigen Verwaltungsaufgaben gefesselt zu sein. Es war ein Kinderspiel, die Basis zu leiten, Befehle zu erteilen und Entscheidungen zu treffen, die das Schicksal des gesamten Planeten zu bestimmen vermochten. Aber sich hinterher mit den Berichten herumplagen zu müssen, ließ den Kampf gegen die Goa'uld wie einen müßigen Sonntagsausflug erscheinen!

Mit einem weiteren, tiefen Seufzen setzte sich O'Neill und starrte missmutig auf die Papiere vor sich. Drei Tage schob er die lästige Arbeit nun schon vor sich her und noch immer hatte sie sich nicht von allein erledigt. Stattdessen kamen immer neue Akten hinzu und ließen den Berichtstapel weiter anwachsen. Wie war Hammond nur damit zurecht gekommen?

Ein beinahe zynisches Lächeln zuckte in Jacks Mundwinkeln. Im Gegensatz zu George besaß er immerhin noch seine volle Haarpracht, wenn auch Silbergrau mittlerweile das ehemals dunkle Blond abgelöst hatte. Eine Weile hatte Jack tatsächlich überlegt, ob er vielleicht nachfärben sollte. Aber nach einem langem Monolog vor dem Badezimmerspiegel war er mit sich übereingekommen, dass er seine Midlifecrisis schon vor Jahren gehabt hatte und er die Zeit nicht aufhalten konnte. Außerdem war Eitelkeit dem Respekt einem ranghohen Offizier gegenüber nicht förderlich, denn nicht nur Daniel hätte unverhohlen gegrinst.

Zum dritten Mal seufzte O'Neill und griff nach der ersten Akte. Schon jetzt gelangweilt schlug er sie auf und überflog den Bericht von SG-9. Ein grüner Planet, ausgedörrte Wiese, so weit das Auge reichte und nicht die Spur einer Zivilisation. Keine Ruinen, keine Geheimnisse und nur uninteressante Bodenproben ohne Naquadavorkommen. Das Team hatte sich nicht länger als nötig auf PX-83-7934 aufgehalten. Was hatten die Koordinaten eigentlich zu bedeuten?

Die Akte noch immer in der Hand, erinnerte sich Jack an seine Schulzeit und die wenig ruhmreichen Mathestunden zurück. X, Y, und Z spukten ihm noch durch den Kopf, irgendetwas mit Vektoren und Gleichungen und Physik. Aber wie das alles zusammenhing, konnte sich der General nicht entsinnen. Hm, dafür war er in Sport immer ein A-Level Kandidat gewesen.

„Sir?"

Ein Klopfen an der offen stehenden Tür riss O'Neill unvermittelt aus süßen Erinnerungen und es brauchte einen Augenblick, bis er ins Hier und Jetzt zurückfand. „Carter!" entfuhr es ihm und er klappte den Bericht zu. „Schleichen Sie sich nächstens nicht so heran! Wollen Sie mich zu Tode erschrecken?"

„Nein, Sir." Colonel Samantha Carter schien regelrecht schuldbewusst zu ihrem Vorgesetzen zu blicken und blieb unschlüssig im Türrahmen stehen. Jack schüttelte im Geiste halb zornig, halb belustigt über das manchmal sehr schüchterne Verhalten der sonst so selbstsicheren Frau den Kopf. Mit ihrem Doktor in Physik wusste sie bestimmt, was es mit Vektoren auf sich hatte – und trotzdem ließ sie sich durch einen polternden General beeindrucken.

„Was gibt es?" winkte O'Neill sie nun herein und lehnte sich im Sessel zurück. Gegen die Ablenkung hatte er an sich nichts einzuwenden, aber Carter besuchte ihn sicher nicht eines freundschaftlichen Plausches wegen. Tatsächlich zog sie beim Herantreten an den Schreibtisch nun eine weitere Mappe hinter ihrem Rücken hervor, die sie bis dahin wohlweislich verborgen gehalten hatte. Sam kannte ihren C.O. wohl zu gut, um ihm vor dessen Erlaubnis einen weiteren Bericht zu präsentieren.

„Er ist aus dem Labor, Sir. Sie haben die Bodenprobe, die SG-9 von PX-83-7934 mitgebracht hat noch einmal überprüft und dabei Spuren einer unbekannten Substanz festgestellt. Es könnte sich lohnen, sie näher zu untersuchen, da die Test auf einige interessante Eigenschaften der Molekülbindung hindeuten, die-"

„Werde ich verstehen, um was für eine Substanz es sich handelt, wenn ich den Bericht lese?" unterbrach Jack mit einem Hauch von Ungeduld in der Stimme. Wissenschaftler! Sam schwieg darauf und hob nur kurz die Schultern. Sie kannte ihren General wirklich etwas zu gut... „Sie brauchen ihre Unterschrift, Sir."

„Dann geben Sie schon her." Beinahe ruppig nahm O'Neill die Mappe entgegen, schlug sie auf, überblätterte Seitenweise Diagramme, Buchstabenkürzel und unergründliche Zahlen und suchte nach der Linie, auf die er seine Signatur setzen sollte. Alle wollten sie seine Unterschrift. Hier schien praktisch nichts zu funktionieren, wenn der General nicht seinen Segen erteilt hatte. Was würden sie nur tun, wenn er einmal ausfiel?

„Rechts unten, Sir."

Ein weiteres Mal sah Jack auf. Carter stand noch immer vor seinem Schreibtisch und hatte sich nicht gerührt. An ihrer Miene war nicht abzulesen, was sie denken mochte, aber O'Neill beschlich der Verdacht, dass sich sein Colonel heimlich über ihn amüsierte. „Danke, Carter." erwiderte er sarkastisch und schmierte mit dem Kugelschreiber ein „O" mit Apostroph und einer Wellenlinie dahinter an die besagte Stelle. Mit viel Phantasie hätte man ein „O'Neill" durchaus hineininterpretieren können. Gereizt klappte er den Bericht wieder zu und reichte ihn zurück.

Anstatt, dass Sam aber nun gegangen wäre und ihn mit den restlichen Akten wieder allein gelassen hätte, blieb sie weiterhin vor dem Schreibtisch stehen und verlagert nur ihr Gewicht unschlüssig von einem auf das andere Bein. Jack hob eine Augenbraue. „Kann ich sonst noch etwas für Sie tun, Colonel?"

Sam erlaubte sich ein sachtes Lächeln und deutete auf den Berichtstapel. „Soll ich Ihnen dabei helfen, Sir?"

Bei jedem anderen Untergebenen hätte Jack nun vielleicht die Stirn gerunzelt, musste er doch bei diesem Angebot seine Kompetenz als kommandierender Offizier in Frage gestellt sehen. Bei Sam jedoch neigte er nur leicht den Kopf und wusste nicht, ob er sie dafür verfluchen sollte, dass sie wirklich genau zu wissen schien, was in ihm vorging. Sie kannte ihn besser, als jeder andere Person auf diesem Stützpunkt. Besser, als jeder andere Mensch in seinem Leben. Und sie _sollte_ ihn nicht so gut kennen!

„Haben Sie nicht schon seit einer Stunde Wochenende?"

„Ja, aber-"

„-aber Sie wollen sich freiwillig diese unendlich spannenden Berichte antun?"

„Einige davon enthalten interessante Hinweise auf Ruinen der Antikerkultur." verteidigte sich Carter und schien jede Unsicherheit abgelegt zu haben bei der Aussicht, sich in die neuen Befunde stürzen zu können. Ihre Arbeitswut konnte erschreckend wirken und darum verneinte der General nun auch. „Das ist Daniels Aufgabenbereich."

„Daniel ist im Wochenende."

„Und genau da sollten Sie auch hingehen. Nach Hause, entspannen, die Seele baumeln lassen, Plätzchen backen, was weiß ich."

Einen Augenblick schien es so, als wolle Sam zu einer scharfen Erwiderung ansetzen, hielt sich dann jedoch zurück. Es war ihr regelrecht anzusehen, wie sie überlegte und der General fragte sich, ob er sie noch heftiger anfahren müsse, damit sie endlich ihre wohlverdiente Freizeit woanders als im Stargate Command verbrachte. Es genügte, wenn er an dieses Arbeitszimmer gefesselt blieb, bis er auch die letzte Akte durchgesehen hatte.

Carter schien zu einem ähnlichen Schluss zu gelangen, ohne indes aufzugeben. „Sir, soll ich einige der Berichte mitnehmen?"

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erschien Jack dieses Angebot überaus verlockend. Je schneller er hier fertig war, desto eher konnte er sich selbst einen Tag frei nehmen. Einen Tag, das sollte die Basis überstehen, ohne dass alles in einem heillosen Chaos zusammenbrach oder die Erde unter außeridische Herrschaft geriet. Und Carter schien es wirklich ernst zu meinen damit, ihm die Arbeit abzunehmen. Dennoch schüttelte er nun den Kopf. „Nein, das ist meine Aufgabe. Sie müssen sich auf langweiligen Missionen auf fremden Planeten herumschlagen, ich übernehme die interessanten Berichte hinterher."

„Ja, Sir."

Damit war alles geklärt, aber Sams hintergründiges Schmunzeln und das schalkhafte Blitzen in ihren blauen Augen ließ Jacks Gedanken erneut treiben. Ja, er sollte sie verfluchen, dafür dass sie sein Colonel war und er ihr Vorgesetzter. Wer auch immer die Regeln bei der Air-Force festlegte, musste ein äußerst vernünftiger Kerl sein, auch einen solchen Fall berücksichtigt zu haben. Und obgleich im Stargate Projekt vieles so geheim war, dass nur wenige Militärs davon wussten, obgleich einige Vorschriften für den Cheyenne Mountain nicht galten – an dieser einen speziellen Regel gab es nichts zu rütteln.

„Ich bin der General..."

„Sir?"

O'Neill blinzelte und bemerkte unter dem verwirrten Blick Carters erst jetzt, dass er laut gesprochen hatte. Er räusperte sich kurz und suchte nach einer Ausrede, die rasch gefunden war und nichts damit zu tun hatte, dass er als ranghöchster Offizier sich schon selbst bei der Air-Force verklagen müsste. Er grinste etwas kläglich. „Vielleicht sollte ich mir befehlen, heute früher Schluss zu machen."

Sam schien noch immer nicht recht zu begreifen, also fuhr O'Neill fort: „Kann mich nicht daran erinnern, seit der Beförderung Urlaub gehabt zu haben. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Ihnen, die freiwillig keinen Dienstschluss machen will."

„Im Urlaub würde es uns wahrscheinlich schnell langweilig, Sir."

„Ich könnte raus fahren, angeln. Herausfinden, ob es in diesem verdammten Teich wirklich keine Fische gibt. Oder mich mit einem Bier vor den Fernseher setzen, den Superball sehen. Die Garage aufräumen oder", Jack schaute von seinen Tagträumen ein weiteres Mal zu Carter auf, „ein paar Bekanntschaften vertiefen."

Eine Weile erwiderte Sam nichts darauf, aber Jack wusste, dass sie genau verstanden hatte. Ob sie wirklich damit zurecht kam, wie sie einst versichert hatte? Sie nickte langsam. „Sie sollten sich bald Urlaub nehmen."

„Wirklich?" Zuerst glaubte O'Neill, sich verhört zu haben. Aber Carter hatte ganz sicher kein „Sir" angefügt. Nur einen Wimpernschlag später zerstreute sie jedoch wieder alle kaum gewagten Hoffnungen Jacks, indem Sam meinte: „Als Ihr Colonel werde ich solange den Papierkram übernehmen, bis Sie vom Angeln zurück sind, Sir."

Es war ein feiger Rückzug im letzten Moment, wusste Jack und es ernüchterte ihn gänzlich, nichts anderes als einen völlig ungerührten Gesichtsausdruck bei Carter zu sehen. „Danke für das Angebot, Colonel. Wegtreten."

Sein eisiger Tonfall warf Sam geradezu hinaus und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, machte sie tatsächlich auf dem Absatz kehrt, um das Büro zu verlassen. Wahrscheinlich ging sie geradewegs ins Labor zurück, statt nach Hause zu fahren. Noch immer halb im Dienst bei ihrem General. Wenn sie die Wissenschaft so liebte, warum versteckte sie sich dann hinter ihrem Rang? Warum war Carter immerzu Soldat und gönnte Sam nicht eine kleine Pause? Jack wusste die Antwort: Weil er selbst nicht anders war...

Er setzte sich auf und griff nach der nächsten Akte, während im Cheyenne Mountain die Nacht vorgetäuscht wurde.

**ENDE**


End file.
